Chatter
Supplemental Information Hair color: Black Headgear: N/A Eye color: Red Earphones: N/A Dress/Outfit: Always monochrome and nearly always casual, he is typically seen wearing a plain sweater, jeans, and socks. Others: An electronic detachable voicebox connects to his throat via a set of magenta, yellow, and cyan cords. Nationality/Race: (Canadian/Ghost) **'His ACT1 is normally portrayed as having three separate holes in his throat, while his ACT2 is shown to have one large hole in which his metal prongs are fitted. '**'''His YOUTH bank is portrayed rather differently than his default design. He is portrayed as being a child ten years of age, and while maintaining a similarly styled haircut, has blond hair and blue eyes. His skin is a plain pale hue rather than white, and he does not have his signature throat hole or voicebox. He is typically shown with a sickly, sorrowful expression, and wearing a teal and white-striped sweater. ] Personal Quotes * "I like the internet because I can be someone other than me." * "Let's play!" Trivia * He has been known to habitually act and speak childishly, much to the annoyance of others. * Chatter's natural hair color is blond, while his natural eye color is blue. * He has a vast interest in Japan and anime culture. * Chatter lived in Vancouver, BC, Canada. * He was born under the sign of Libra. * His mouth does not move when he sings or speaks. * His favourite color is pink. * He has three siblings; one sister and two brothers. While he gets along with his sister, he is closest to his brother, Rylan. He openly despises his remaining brother. * External profile Chatty.png|Chatter's ACT1 bank art ch2.png|Chatter's ACT2 bank art chattermellow.png|Bank art for ChatterMELLOW smaller.png|Art by LEdogawa chref.png|Chatter's design/reference sheet Voice Configuration '''ACT1CV - [RETIRED] Voice Description: Strong, robotic, and bright. Tenor. Recommended Resampler: TIPS, fresamp, bkh01, efb-gt Recommended Flags: BRE0C10H10P90Y0 Pros- Has a relatively wide range and a unique, sharp sound. Seems to do better with fast songs than slow songs. Cons- The intentional but robotic sound of his voice may not appeal to some. Some slight pronunciation inconsistencies. Is difficult to mix due to the lack of bass in the voicebank. ACT2CV -'' DOWNLOAD ''Voice Description: Powerful, sharp, bright. Tenor. Recommended Resampler: fresamp Recommended Flags: BRE0C10H10P90Y0g+3 Pros- More mature sounding than ACT1, with a lot of power and range. Far higher quality than ACT1. Cons- A notably nasal (yet intentional) tone accompanies his voice. In extreme upper ranges, can become undesireably nasally. MELLOWCV -'' DOWNLOAD ''Voice Description: Calm, somewhat dark, tenor. Recommended Resampler: fresamp Recommended Flags: BRE0C10H10P90Y0g+3 Pros- Allows Chatter to cover more subdued songs, and provides a deeper, more mellow sound in comparison to the sharpness of ACT2. Cons- This bank lacks the upper range of ACT2, and may be slightly rhaspy or growl-like on some syllables. YOUTHCV - A beta version of this bank is available for trial usage. Uploads of covers using this bank are permitted, so long as information is provided specifying that the beta version of the bank was used. '' DOWNLOAD YOUTHβ SAMPLE ''Voice Description: This bank is a more child-like or effeminate-sounding Chatter bank while still maintaining the overall character sound. Recommended Resampler: fresamp Recommended Flags: BREOC10H10P90Y0g+3 Pros- TBA Cons- TBA SOFTCV -'' This bank has not yet been recorded'' Voice Description: TBA Recommended Resampler: TBA Recommended Flags: TBA Pros- TBA Cons- TBA LATINCV -'' This bank has not yet been recorded'' Voice Description: TBA Recommended Resampler: TBA Recommended Flags: TBA Pros- TBA Cons- TBA YOUTH+LATINCV -'' This bank has not yet been recorded'' Voice Description: TBA Recommended Resampler: TBA Recommended Flags: TBA Pros- TBA Cons- TBA ACT2 UPDATECVTRIPITCH -'' This bank has not yet been recorded'' Voice Description: TBA Recommended Resampler: TBA Recommended Flags: TBA Pros- TBA Cons- TBA ACT2VCV -'' This bank has not yet been recorded'' Voice Description: TBA Recommended Resampler: TBA Recommended Flags: TBA Pros- TBA Cons- TBA ENGLISHCVVC -'' This bank has not yet been recorded'' Voice Description: TBA Recommended Resampler: TBA Recommended Flags: TBA Pros- TBA Cons- TBA FRENCHCVVC - This bank has not yet been recorded Voice Description: TBA Recommended Resampler: TBA Recommended Flags: TBA Pros- TBA Cons- TBA Notable Covers *The Lost One's Weeping *Serafuku ga Daikirai *Music Box Broken Music Box *Jittto Miteiru *It's a wonderful world. *Five Nights at Freddy's Song Other 'MikuMikuDance' *An MMD model of Chatter created by FullmetalHeartedGirl is available for download here. *An MMD model of Chatter created by Takapaku-P is available for download here. MMDModelChatter.png|Model by FullMetalHeartedGirl MMDModelChatter2.png|Model by Takapaku-P 'LipSync' *A LipSync model of Chatter created by Catlione is available for download here. Model.chatter.png|Model by Catlione 'Spiralbound' Spiralbound is a currently in-progress abstract horror game using RPGMaker VX Ace as its engine, and features Chatter as one of two protagonists. The game, for its majority, is presented in a linear format, allowing the player to explore, obtain items, and interact with various NPCs throughout the story. 'A Rope and a Notebook' A Rope and a Notebook is a text-adventure style horror game developed by Lore, starring Chatter. It is set in a surreal interpretation of a time in Chatter's backstory. Instructions: The game can either be played by clicking on the red links and selecting actions from the menus, or by inputting text commands, traditional interactive-fiction style. Some general tips for playing are to interact with everything in a room before you try to leave it, and always look at something before you try to use it. A full walkthrough is available below, for the benefit of those who would like to use text commands. * Play the game * Full walkthrough In addition, a literary supplement to the game's story written by Machine tells the game's story from a slightly different interpretation. * Literary Supplement Although this game is about Chatter, and features many elements of his canon backstory (including some characters and events that will be elaborated on in Spiralbound), the game should not be taken as canon. It is one person's interpretation of Machine's character, and all inquiries regarding Chatter's canon backstory should be directed to Machine. Usage Clause and Guidelines of 9.22.2014 *Feel free to use him for whatever you'd like, so long as it is not disrespectful toward persons of any race, gender, sexual orientation, religion, disability, or political standing. *If considering using him for profitable purposes, please consult the creator. *Do not release/use his voicebanks under the name of another UTAU, or alter/edit the original files of his voicebanks in order to create a new voicebank. *Pair/"ship" him with whoever you'd like to; what you do with him and/or is his character image is entirely up to you. *Redistribution is allowed, so long as all of the original files (including the bank art, readme, and character files) are included. *Please do not claim him as your own. *Any fanart, covers, or depictions of him do not necessarily have to link back to the creator or the UTAU Wiki page, however, the creator does appreciate being notified so that he can appreciate your work! *Obscene expression such as excessive bloodshed/gore or sexual situations with him is permitted. However, please be sensible if posting an obscene work to a public website that may be accessible by minors. *Editing the oto.ini is allowed, if you feel it necessary. (If there is an error in the oto.ini that produces undesirable effects such as consonant looping, please contact the creator so that the issue may be resolved.) *In visual depictions of him, feel free to alter his design as you see fit. *If you have any other questions, comments, or suggestions, please contact the creator. Addresses at which you may contact the creator are included in the bank's readme file. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Tenor Voicebanks Category:Multiple Voicebanks Category:CV Voicebanks